Mhina/Relationships
The relationships of Mhina Family Ajani, Ayo, Tashiya and Mirembe Ajani Mhina had a strong bond with his father Ajani. Ayo Mhina's mother, as well as the queen of the South Lands and the mate of Ajani, Ayo and Mhina have a loving mother-son relationship. She was proud of her son, and like Ajani, tried to teach him proper conduct and help him to become the next leader of the south lands lion guard. She was also protective of him. Tashiya and Mirembe Mhina has a somewhat strained sibling relationship with Tashiya and Mirembe. They do hold affection for each other, but are (occasionally) prone to sibling rivalry. Mhina's Ancestor Mhina really looks up to his ancestor as an idol. Hafsa Mhina has a close relationship with his adoptive hyena Mother. Mlinzi Mhina has a close relationship with his adoptive hyena Father. Madoa Mhina has a close relationship with his adoptive hyena Sister. Jasiri Jasiri is Mhina's Adopted sister, they are fairly close and Jasiri is always ready to step in to defend her adopted brother. When Mhina met the Jasiri from the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe for the first time, he asked her about her children because he wanted to know about Mohatu and her siblings as more. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Clan Mhina cares a lot about his Clan. Mhina tries to find them Food for the dry season. His title is Leader is well deserved, as he constantly displays quick reflexes and a mind that can hatch plans and fighting tactics which get him and him clan out of impossibly dangerous situations. Anga Anga first appeared in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy when Slash was attacking the Pride lands. He was deeply honored when he got the chance to fight along side her. Fuli Fuli seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. They later work together in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. It Was Revealed by Patch in the episode The Legend of the Pride lands, that Mhina used to have a crush on Fuli when he was a younger. It's unknown if he still has feelings for her. Ono Ono seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. They later work together in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Beshte Beshte seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. They later work together in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Tiifu, Zuri and Jatau Tiifu, Zuri, and Jatau are Mhina's best friend since they were younger. Askari Mhina was happy to meet Askari when he meets he via in a dream in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy. Mhina also respects his authority. Hasani Mhina seems to have a great relationship with Hasani. Even though Hasani constantly challenge him and his friends to minor competitions and cruelly taunting them over there frequent losses. Mhina, however is still loyal to him. Lumba-Lumba Mhina and Lumba-Lumba are good friends. Mhina helped her get back into the ocean and saved her from Ora's dragons. Yuki's Troop Yuki's Troop and Mhina are good friends. He helps the Snow Monkeys find a new home and they help Kion and the rest of kion's army Domog's Pack Mhina and Domog's Pack are good friends. He helps the Red Pandas fight the Ghost of the Mountain. Even thought he never believed in ghosts. Domog's Pack help guide kion and his friends to the tree of life. Tupp Mhina and Tupp are on good terms. He helps them find water and the next moja kwa moja stone. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa has a great relationship with Mhina. Zazu Zazu has a great relationship with Mhina. Rani, Baliyo, Surak and Nirmala Mhina, Rani, Baliyo, Surak and Nirmala are good friends. Fisi Fisi and Mhina are on good terms since Fisi helped saved mhina's home from Kiburi and his float. Mohatu, Umoja, Ahadi, Simba and Askari Mohatu and her siblings was the first of the The Lion Guard: New Beginning universe characters to hold a conversation with Mhina, albeit it being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by There dedication and admiration for the pride lands led Mhina to have some respect for Them. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''They aided Mhina and the others in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. By Season 2, he seemed to have become close friends with Mohatu and her siblings. Elena When Mhina, he met Elena for the first time, he was surprised by the sight of a big cat with wings. In ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy, ''She aided Mhina and the others in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. The Royal Guards Mhina's admiration for them is great. He was willing to make several comedic attempts to get talk to them. Mhina was disheartened when the Guard were disdainful of him after he was found out to be Kambu son which means he is the Next King, though he was eventually able to win them over with his tenacity. Since then, Mhina now stands as good friends with them. The Guard deeply care for Mhina, evidenced by their despair when Mhina was seemingly killed, and their ecstasy when he returned alive. Jenny Brown WIP Candace Flynn WIP Skylar WIP Nico WIP Mohatu's Lion Guard At first, he was wary of Mohatu's friends, until kion explained the situation to them and he started to see them as friends. After they help him and his friends to stop Slash and her Army in ''Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy he is glad to consider the whole Guard as his close friends. Bunga Mhina and Bunga are shown to have a close friendship, as the two appear to enjoy having a good laugh with one another. They both also have a bit of a competitive streak with each other. Mhina has referred to Bunga as his best friend. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu Mhina is shown to have a good relationship with Kion's Family. Althea Mhina enjoys spending time and chatting with this good-natured hybrid, whom he considers a friend. In addition, they can relate to each other greatly and share many traits. Sefu Sefu is Mhina's hero, though he is aware of his defects, and always seeks his approval. Although had Sefu initially dismissed Mhina for his immaturity and playfulness, after being saved by the Lyena he came to appreciate Mhina's courage and smarts, and gladly accepted him. Abasi Haji Erevu Kingiza, Uchoraji and Sarafu Patch, Mhina, Uchoraji, Kingiza and Sarafu are all part of a group of Lyenas from the Jungle Oasis. Mhina and Patch, Uchoraji, Kingiza and Sarafu are close because of this fact. Although Mhina can sometimes finds the Teenage Lyena annoying especially when Uchoraji lays down and rest his head on Mhina neck when he is trying to sleep. Enemies Amahle Amahle was Mhina's Former Friend. Mhina cared about Amahle and cared greatly for her but, unknown to him, Amahle never felt the same. Her plan begun as soon as she Visit the Back Lands, but never went through as she did not expect Mhina's best friend Jatau to discover her plans. She was immediately banished from the Pride Lands. The two remain enemies to this day. Slash Mhina never liked Slash as when he first met her, as she invaded the Pride Lands and kidnaps Kion, with the help of Reth and his Pride as part of her to separate Kion from his Bad counterpart. Evil Kion Mhina are enemies with the lion since he tried To takeover the pride lands with Slash. Greywhisker, Goldenclaw and Frostpelt Mhina has an unusual relationship with Greywhisker, Goldenclaw and Frostpelt. While they are enemies, Mhina have gotten along with them at times. They regularly fight even with no provocation. They have a frenemy relationship otherwise. Category:Relationships